Advent Academy
by RicharDann
Summary: No es otro fic de instituto. Bueno, lo es, pero con mi propia historia. Todos los personajes de Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, y otros juegos, en una academia militar similar a la de Type-0. El orden de los mundos y otras cosas están en juego, principalmente por culpa de algunos OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVENT ACADEMY**  
 **-Capítulo 1-**  
[Versión Pre-Final]

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

Esto es un fanfic, una historia no canónica creada utilizando personajes de diferentes medios que no me pertenecen.

El siguiente texto es un BORRADOR, por lo que habrá algunas incoherencias y cosas fuera de lugar. Intentaré ser lo más breve y a la vez explicativo posible.

 **Edito** : Lo que estoy haciendo aquí es una especie de experimento. Estaré probando varios Puntos de Vista, o sea, centrar la historia en diferentes personajes para ver cuál se ajusta mejor a mi estilo de narración. Como saben cada uno de ellos son los protagonistas de sus propias historias, y todos tienen madera de principal, por así decirlo, por lo que me resulta difícil decidir en quién voy a centrarla, quién debería aparecer más y quién menos.

Estaré usando personajes de distintos juegos, principalmente Final Fantasy y Kingdom Hearts, con pequeñas apariciones de otros personajes que son relleno y realmente no deben darles demasiada importancia, a menos que la situación lo amerite. Además, hay algunos OCs (Personajes Originales, creados por mí) aquí y allá. Las personalidades de algunos serán ligeramente alteradas para favorecer un poco la trama, que está todavía en proceso de construcción.

Gracias por leer, no lo demoro más. ¡Disfruten el capi!

 **Capítulo 1.** _El día que faltas a la escuela es el día en que más cosas interesantes suceden_

Para Squall Leonhart, aquel fin de semana había sido largo y aburrido. El viernes se había levantado tan cansado que había decidido saltarse la escuela y volver a dormirse. Se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, leyendo libros o navegando en Internet, buscando cosas sin sentido. No es porque no quisiera salir al mundo exterior, ni tampoco se encontraba realmente enfermo.

En realidad, Squall simplemente se encontraba exhausto. Agotado por el intenso entrenamiento que habían tenido él y sus compañeros en la Clase 5. El profesor Cid Raines había sido bastante estricto en la última semana, y a esto se añadía el hecho de que Squall, probablemente sin darse cuenta, se había esforzado demasiado y había intentado entrenar más allá de sus límites, que aún no conocía o simplemente no quería conocer.

Así le había dicho Tifa cuando se presentó en su dormitorio a la siguiente mañana de sábado, sin avisar, diciendo que estaba preocupada porque Squall no contestaba a sus mensajes (el chico realmente no había mirado su móvil en días) y que había decidido visitarlo pues pensaba que estaba enfermo. Squall hubiera pensado que era muy amable de su parte preocuparse tanto por él a pesar de estar ahora en una Clase distinta, si no fuera por el hecho de que la chica de la misma edad que él había conseguido de algún modo arrastrar con ella al increíblemente amigable (sarcasmo) líder de la Clase 2 Cloud Strife.

Squall se había quedado de una pieza cuando había visto su rubio cabello puntiagudo desde el umbral de su puerta, ligeramente agachado, escondido detrás de Tifa, como si quisiera desaparecer o marcharse en ese instante, como si no se diera cuenta de que su pelo desafiaba la gravedad y que Squall era capaz de reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia. Cómo había logrado la joven convencer a Cloud para que la acompañara, era para Squall todo un misterio, y no es que la visita de su rival le resultara molesta o incómoda de ningún modo. Era, simplemente, algo inesperado.

Con todo, Squall no iba a quedar como un maleducado delante de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, por lo que sin demora los invitó a ambos a pasar, y les pidió que se sentaran donde quisieran. La sala de su habitación era espaciosa, y tenía dos muy cómodas butacas que los visitantes ocuparon inmediatamente.

Después de brindarles bebidas a ambos, Squall se sentó frente a ellos, en el sofá.

\- Bueno, Squall, lamentamos haber venido sin avisar. – dijo una vez más Tifa.

\- Tranquila, me sorprendieron un poco, eso es todo. No estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas. – dijo con franqueza. – Espero que me perdonen por tener la sala un poco desordenada.

\- Para nada. – dijo Cloud, mientras bebía de su taza de té con cierta aprehensión, como si todavía no se acostumbrara a la idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Hey, Cloud, Tifa te obligó a venir, ¿cierto? – preguntó Squall sin dar muchos rodeos. – No tienes que quedarte si no quieres. Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente sano.

Cloud le dedicó una mirada dubitativa, pero que inmediatamente se tornó seria.

\- Oye, vine aquí realmente preocupado por ti, ¿sabes? Aunque ahora seamos de clases rivales, sigues siendo mi compañero. Puede que algún día terminemos trabajando juntos en algún escuadrón de élite, así que nos conviene llevarnos bien entre todos, ¿vale?

\- Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo. – dijo Squall, sonriendo con sorna, y luego añadió con un rostro más serio. – Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero permíteme recordarte que lo de la última vez fue pura suerte. En la próxima ocasión te prometo que nuestro encuentro no terminará en empate, sino en mi victoria. Dalo por hecho.

\- Ya veremos.

\- Basta ya de pelear, chicos. – Tifa interrumpió la discusión. Los dos jóvenes se miraron con fiereza.

Para Tifa, su rivalidad era algo a lo que no se acostumbraría nunca. Tanto era así que, aunque ya se conocían desde hacía alrededor de seis meses, la chica no sabría decir si entre ellos había algo de amistad o si simplemente se consideraban enemigos que podrían en el futuro tener que aliarse por obligación de la academia. Si le preguntara a cualquiera de ellos, ya se imaginaba lo que responderían. Algo como _Yo no soy amigo de ese_. Y sin embargo siempre estaban preocupándose el uno por el otro, aunque no quisieran demostrarlo públicamente por alguna clase de orgullo masculino que escapaba a la comprensión de la joven.

\- De todos modos, Squall, se ve a la legua que estás muy cansado. – dijo Cloud haciendo un gesto y encogiéndose de hombros, como quien expone lo obvio. – El profesor Cid los está llevando recio, ¿eh?

\- En parte. – dijo Squall. – Puede que yo también me esté pidiendo demasiado.

\- No, definitivamente estás esforzándote de más, Squall. – dijo Tifa, regañándolo como si hubiese cometido una gran falta. – Debes preocuparte más por tu cuerpo, si no lo haces podrías terminar lastimándote.

\- O peor, estorbando a tus compañeros. – añadió Cloud, aunque en opinión de Squall eso último no hacía falta que se lo recordara.

\- Si viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso, bien podría pensar que has venido sólo para molestarme.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿todavía sigues con eso? – Cloud dejó escapar un suspiro. – Sólo digo lo que pienso, nada más. Lo que tú hagas o no con tu vida no es asunto mío. Sólo escucha el consejo de Tifa, ¿de acuerdo?

Squall asintió con la cabeza, un poco molesto, sobre todo porque Cloud tenía algo de razón.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿van a dejarlo ya? – Tifa los regañó de nuevo, y por su tono de voz comenzaba a enfadarse un poco. – Tú deberías dejarlo tranquilo, Cloud. Tal vez no estés al tanto de ello, pero no todos en la Academia Advent son tan resistentes como los de tu Clase 2. – Squall no se atrevió a recordarle a Tifa que ella también estaba en la Clase 2. – Y Squall, ya estás avisado.

\- ¿Sucedió algo en la Academia hoy? – preguntó de pronto Squall, intentando cambiar de tema.

Tifa y Cloud se miraron. Aparentemente, sí había ocurrido algo.

\- ¿Me lo van a decir? – preguntó impaciente Squall.

Tifa habló.

\- Bueno, es algo largo de explicar, pero hoy han sucedido muchas, muchas cosas. Verás…

Tifa comenzó a narrarle los sucesos del día. Algunos los había oído de otras personas, otros, los había vivido ella misma. Nos conviene repasarlos también, y lo mejor será que comencemos por las primeras horas de la mañana.

 **/**

Aquel viernes, temprano en la mañana.

Seifer Almassy llegó relativamente temprano a la academia, sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo. Mientras estuvo en el curso de los cadetes no tenía demasiado interés en lo que sucediera con la academia, pero desde que se había unido a la clase 5 había comenzado a interesarse cada vez más por ir a la escuela. Las lecciones del profesor Cid, el líder de la clase, eran mayoritariamente prácticas y extremadamente divertidas, al menos para Seifer, que encontraba en el combate una fuente de inmensurable diversión.

Aquel día era viernes, un día alegre para todo el mundo porque marcaba la llegada del fin de semana y de dos días de merecido descanso, Seifer estaba de excelente humor a pesar de estar un poco cansado por el entrenamiento del día anterior, y hubiera seguido así de contento de no ser porque, al atravesar las puertas del amplio auditorio de la clase 5, ubicado en el segundo piso de la Academia, se encontrara con algo que, por un segundo, creyó era una visión.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a mirar hacia su asiento. Sí, estaba allí, claramente. Había alguien sentado en su asiento. Bueno, mal sentado sería una mejor manera de decirlo, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, leyendo un libro muy tranquilamente, como si fuese el dueño del lugar. Era un joven de cabello azul oscuro y corto, y, extrañamente, no llevaba el uniforme de la Academia, sino ropas de salir bastante sencillas pero elegantes. Seifer no sabía quién era, jamás lo había visto en su vida, pero en ese momento, en ese instante, lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de que el desconocido estaba sentado en su asiento. En **SU** asiento, el de **SEIFER**.

No es que cada alumno tuviera un asiento específico asignado, ya que aquel básicamente era un auditorio oval de educación al que asistían varias decenas de personas indistintamente, en lugar de una clase particular, pero casualmente ese era el lugar que a Seifer más le gustaba y ahora este intruso se hallaba ocupándolo como si fuese suyo, algo que no solía ocurrir porque Seifer era uno de los primeros en llegar siempre. Esto a Seifer le incomodó de tal manera que toda la alegría que podría haber tenido hasta ahora desapareció para convertirse en furia.

En menos de un segundo Seifer estuvo junto al intruso y no lo golpeó al instante sólo por el hecho de que, en algún lugar de su subconsciente, Seifer sabía que el tipo probablemente sólo había escogido un asiento al azar y desconocía a su dueño.

\- Hey, tú. Estás en mi sitio. Si lo entiendes vete rápido antes de que te dé una paliza.

El intruso lo ignoró. Hablando con propiedad, no lo ignoró a propósito, simplemente estaba tan absorto en su lectura que apenas siquiera notó la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Los otros estudiantes presentes, de los cuales sólo otros dos eran de la Clase 5, siendo el resto simples paseantes que pasaban el rato esperando por el inicio de las clases en el bien aclimatado auditorio, al escuchar a Seifer, desviaron su atención hacia ellos en espera de ver qué sucedía a continuación.

\- ¿¡Oyee!? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – gritó Seifer, encolerizado. Sólo entonces el intruso cerró el libro y miró hacia arriba, para ver a un Seifer que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Entonces el extraño pareció darse cuenta de algo, y habló por primera vez.

\- ¡Oh!, Mis disculpas, no me había percatado, qué inconsciente de mí.

El joven bajó las piernas de la mesa y se sentó derecho. Luego puso el libro sobre la mesa y volvió a abrirlo.

\- ¡No te estoy diciendo que te sientes bien! – le gritó Seifer una vez más. - ¡Me da igual cómo te pongas siempre que lo hagas en un puesto que no sea el mío!

\- Pero qué tonterías dices. – dijo el chico, cerrando el libro de nuevo, y levantándose, al parecer Seifer y sus gritos comenzaban a molestarlo un poco, aunque en su voz se notaba cierta calma. – Esta es el Auditorio #2 de la Academia Advent, ¿cierto? Es el auditorio más grande de la Academia y tiene capacidad para alrededor de 100 personas. Hay sitio de sobra.

\- Sí, pero sucede que **éste** es mi espacio favorito, porque está más cerca del aire acondicionado, y se puede ver bien hacia el proyector, ¿te fijas? Así que andando si no quieres vértelas conmigo.

\- ¿Y quién podrías ser tú, que tengo que asustarme de tener que vérmelas contigo? – el chico dijo esto imitando el tono de Seifer, pero a la vez parodiándolo.

\- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú para empezar? ¡Nunca te he visto aquí antes! ¡Ni siquiera en el grupo de los cadetes!

\- No creo que puedas recordar a todos los que viste en el grupo de los cadetes, pero es cierto que no estaba allí. Sí, acabo de llegar a esta academia hace unas horas. Mis disculpas por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Enjin [OC].

\- ¿Engine? ¿Qué eres, una máquina?

\- Se pronuncian de forma similar, pero es _E-N-J-I-N._ Enjin Silverlight. – se presentó una vez más, su sonrisa destilaba la confianza propia de alguien que se cree súper importante.

A Seifer el apellido Silverlight le sonaba de alguna parte, pero en aquel momento no le podría importar menos.

\- ¿Vas a irte o no? – preguntó Seifer con la paciencia ya colmada.

\- Si con eso consigo que dejes de gritar, estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Enjin, tranquilamente. – Hay bastante sitio, después de todo. Con tu permiso…

Enjin le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse. Al pasar junto a Seifer, el tiempo pareció detenerse, y Seifer comprendió tres cosas. La primera, que ese tipo le caía mal. Segundo, que le había arruinado la mañana. Y la tercera, que se sentía tan molesto por ello que quería golpearlo. Así que, olvidando todo el autocontrol y la decencia que había logrado conseguir desde que entrara en la Academia, se dejó llevar por la ira.

A la velocidad de un rayo, Seifer giró sobre su propio cuerpo y transmitió toda la energía generada por el movimiento hacia su brazo derecho, que estiró con el puño cerrado con el objetivo de golpear al muy bastardo en la cara. _¡Eso por meterte conmigo, cabrón!_

Sin embargo, sintió cómo su brazo era detenido bruscamente por algo. Se escuchó un estruendoso impacto en todo el auditorio. Seifer abrió los ojos (no sabía por qué, pero todavía cerraba instintivamente los ojos ante los sonidos fuertes) y vio sorprendido que su puño derecho había chocado con la mano izquierda de Enjin, que había interceptado el golpe en cuestión de un milisegundo.

Algunos presentes no dejaron de expresar su asombro. El misterioso joven había detenido limpiamente un puñetazo del gran Seifer, uno de los estudiantes más fuertes de la Clase 5, con sólo una mano. Seifer no daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Quién era este sujeto?

\- Ya no me queda duda de que eres Seifer Almassy, Clase 5, especializada en combate diversificado. Había oído que eras muy bueno con el sable-espada, pero veo que en el combate con puños no lo haces nada mal. – Seifer bajó su puño, sorprendido de que el muy bastardo sí supiera quién era y Enjin se acarició la mano izquierda, sonriendo con gesto disciplente. – Eso dolió bastante, ¿sabes? Si yo no hubiese sido zurdo creo que me la hubieras roto.

\- ¡Humph! ¡Te está bien empleado! – le espetó Seifer, tratando de esconder su mano derecha. La fuerza con la que el intruso se la había apretado no era en absoluto inestimable, Seifer todavía podía sentir la presión que los dedos habían hecho en sus nudillos. – Te metes conmigo, ¡Te metes con mis puños!

\- Te convendría recordar que tú empezaste todo esto, colega. – dijo Enjin, ahora menos calmado. – Entiendo que tengas apego por algo que consideras tuyo, pero, ¿es realmente necesario canalizar tu angustia usando tus puños?

\- ¡AH, ya cállate! ¡No soporto la filosofía! ¡Te quiero fuera de aquí! ¡AHORA!

Seifer se dispuso a asestarle otro golpe, y Enjin se preparó para recibirlo y devolverle uno el doble de fuerte. Pero ambos se detuvieron, como si hubiesen sido congelados en el tiempo. Estuvieron así por unos diez segundos, sin atreverse a mover un músculo. La razón de esto era, que alguien les había puesto a cada uno el cañón de una pistola en la sien. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

\- Bien, bien, ustedes dos, ya es suficiente. – una voz femenina se hizo escuchar en todo el auditorio, en el que hasta ahora había reinado el silencio. Había hablado con un tono amable, pero cualquiera podía notar un pequeño ápice de irritación en su melodiosa voz.

Una chica de cabello castaño y corto se encontraba, con una pistola en cada mano, amenazando a los dos. Para acentuar su amenaza, la chica quitó el seguro de ambas armas, que hicieron un sonoro _click_ anunciando que estaban listas para disparar.

\- Vamos, vamos, Yuna, no tienes que llegar a tanto. Ya entendemos. – Seifer bajó los puños, mientras un sudor frío comenzaba a correrle por la espalda.

\- Creo que me gustabas más cuando no ibas por ahí llevando ese par de pistolas. – dijo Enjin como si la conociera desde siempre al tiempo que se relajaba, bueno, todo lo que podía relajarse con el frío metal del cañón de arma pegado a su sien.

\- Si me prometen detener esta estúpida discusión, bajaré las armas. ¿Entendido? – Yuna los miró a los dos esperando su respuesta. Por supuesto, ambos asintieron, porque ambos sabían que era mejor no buscarle la lengua a aquella chica.

Yuna guardó las pistolas en las fundas a ambos lados de su uniforme. En ese instante, la campana de la Academia comenzó a sonar, indicando el comienzo de las clases. Los estudiantes que no eran de la Clase 5 comenzaron a retirarse, comentando entre ellos lo que había pasado, muchos de ellos un poco decepcionados de que no hubiera habido un combate mayor.

\- Genial, ahora toda la Academia sabrá que una chica y un desconocido me dejaron en ridículo en mi propia clase. – se lamentó Seifer mientras regresaba a su asiento. Por lo menos eso lo había recuperado.

\- ¡Te lo has buscado tú sólo! – lo regañó Yuna, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado. - ¿Por qué tienes que estar buscándole la lengua a todo el que se te cruza?

\- Tranquila, Yuna. – la calmó Enjin, sentándose detrás de Seifer como si fuese un estudiante más. – Fue mi culpa por sentarme arbitrariamente en cualquier parte en lugar de preguntar. – Luego se dirigió a Seifer. – Lo siento, colega. No volverá a suceder. ¿Estamos a mano?

\- ¡Eso quisieras! – exclamó Seifer, girándose en su asiento para encarar a Enjin. Otros alumnos de la Clase 5 y de la Clase 7 comenzaban a llegar al auditorio. – Para empezar, ¿vas a decirme quién demonios eres?

Enjin no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque al instante hizo su entrada en el auditorio el profesor Cid Raines, con lo que la clase comenzó finalmente.

 **/**

Squall se mostró bastante interesado en lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Un desconocido, dicen? ¿Le pateó el culo a Seifer? ¡Rayos, eso tendría que haberlo visto! – se lamentó.

\- Bueno, fue Yuffie quien me contó todo esto, así que puede que haya exagerado un poco. – dijo Tifa, mirando hacia el techo, meditando.

\- Además, técnicamente no llegaron a pelear. – añadió Cloud, que también había escuchado sobre lo ocurrido gracias a otra chica miembro de la clase 7, Rikku. – Yuna estaba ahí para cortarles el paso. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntarme ¿cuán fuerte es ese tal Engine realmente?

\- Creo que su nombre es Enjin, Cloud. – lo rectificó Tifa. – Según Yuffie, parecía débil exteriormente, y Seifer tampoco es especialmente fuerte, pero Yuffie lo describió como _"Alguien con un aura intensa"_ o algo así. Umm, realmente pudiera considerarlo de esa forma. Para mí lo interesante fue lo que sucedió después.

\- Espera, ¿hay más? – se sorprendió Squall.

\- Claro. Como ya dije antes, hoy pasaron demasiadas cosas locas.

\- Y creo adivinar que todas giran alrededor de ese misterioso Enjin Silverlight, ¿cierto?

Tifa y Cloud asintieron.

 **/**

Volviendo al viernes, en el horario de receso, que había comenzado un poco antes aquel día por alguna razón.

La clase 2 acababa de terminar su último turno de la mañana, los estudiantes iban de aquí para allá con destino a distintos lugares de la academia, principalmente la cafetería.

Tifa se dirigía en aquel instante hacia la biblioteca, puesto que como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, había decidido sacarse algún libro y leer un poco, algo que no estaba mal de cuando en cuando. Seguramente Will, el bibliotecario, le recomendaría algo acorde a ella.

Sin embargo, Tifa nunca llegaría a la biblioteca ese día. Al llegar al primer piso de la academia la joven de cabello negro se topó con un chico de su edad de cabello rubio y puntiagudo, que venía del otro lado del pasillo caminando con cierta prisa.

\- ¡Cloud! – Tifa exclamó al encontrarse con él. Al notar cierta preocupación en su expresión, preguntó. - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No lo sé. – dijo Cloud, mientras continuaba caminando. Tifa intentó mantener el paso mientras lo seguía. – Yuffie acaba de enviarme un mensaje diciendo que venga al pasillo del primer piso _urgente_.

\- ¿Al pasillo? – se extrañó Tifa, e iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando doblaron y se encontraron con una multitud de estudiantes bloqueando el camino. Todos estaban de espaldas a ellos, y formaban una especie de círculo alrededor de algunas personas a las que Tifa no podía ver desde esa distancia.

Aunque no sabían de qué se trataba, podían imaginárselo sin demasiados problemas.

Los jóvenes se acercaron con rapidez al grupo de estudiantes, y Cloud pudo ver a Yuffie entre los curiosos, por lo que se acercaron a ella.

\- Yuffie, ¿qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Cloud cuando llegaron hasta ella.

\- ¿Qué crees, qué crees? – preguntó la chica, observando hacia delante con un brillo expectante en los ojos. – ¡Es una pelea!

Cloud y Tifa se adelantaron un poco más para ver quién se encontraba en el centro del círculo. La escena que se mostró ante sus ojos no era una para nada alentadora. Más bien, les costó trabajo en un momento discernir qué estaba sucediendo exactamente.

Habían dos personas, una frente a la otra. Lightning Farron, una chica joven de cabello rosado a la que Cloud y Tifa conocían de vista y un joven al que no habían visto nunca. Lightning normalmente tenía una expresión seria, pero esta vez se veía que estaba realmente molesta. Si esto no era prueba suficiente, quizá el hecho de que apuntaba con su pistola al desconocido evidenciara mejor su enojo.

\- Cielos, esta es la segunda vez en el día que una chica linda me apunta con un arma. No sé si debería considerarme afortunado o no.

El joven dijo esto alegre y confiadamente, al parecer sin preocuparse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Ahórrate las palabras bonitas, Enjin. – replicó Lightning apuntándole hacia la frente, al parecer, dispuesta a disparar. – Mejor sería que empezaras a decir tus oraciones.

\- Oh, por favor, Light, ¿tú también vas a ponerte así conmigo? Todos en esta escuela tienen un temperamento mucho más volátil de lo que pensaba.

\- No me llames Light, nadie te ha dado ese derecho.

\- Oh, vamos Lightning, ¿por qué no? – parecía que Lightning y el joven ya se conocían de alguna parte, ya que este le hablaba en un tono amistoso, aunque a Lightning eso parecía no gustarle ni un poco. – No es justo que solo Serah pueda llamarte de esa forma.

\- Eso da igual, porque vas a morir ahora.

La punta del arma de Lightning, un sable-pistola de color blanco, comenzó a emitir un brillo tenue.

\- Hey, ¡hey! Lightning, ¡oye! ¿No estarás pensando atacarme en serio? – dijo Enjin comenzando a dejar notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz. - ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! ¡Fue sólo una broma! ¡Te lo juro, pensé que eras tu hermana y…

Entre los estudiantes que rodeaban a ambos jóvenes se escuchó un murmullo molesto causado por alguien que intentaba abrirse paso entre todos ellos.

Dos personas más aparecieron en la escena.

\- ¡Hermana! ¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntó una chica muy parecida a Lightning, sólo que más joven. Junto a ella venía un muchacho alto y rubio, que llevaba un curioso gorro negro. Tifa no conocía sus nombres, pero la chica tenía que ser la hermana menor de Lightning.

\- Serah, esto no tiene que ver contigo. Vete de aquí. - dijo Lightning, aunque sus palabras eran duras su tono de voz se suavizó, ya que estaba dirigiéndose a su hermana.

\- Lightning, si tan solo me dejaras explicar... - Enjin se acercó a Lightning y tuvo que retroceder ante la mirada fiera de la joven. Serah se giró al escuchar la voz del joven, y se sorprendió al ver su rostro.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿E... Eres tú, Enjin?

\- ¿Serah? ¿Conoces a este sujeto? - se interesó Snow, quien había llegado junto a Serah hacía un minuto, mirando a Enjin con curiosidad. Resultaba extraño ver a alguien en la academia sin el uniforme, ya que las reglas en ese aspecto eran bastante estrictas. Eso solo podía significar que el tal Enjin se había colado en la academia de alguna manera.

\- Mucho tiempo sin verte, Serah. - la saludó Enjin sonriendo alegremente con una de las dos manos que mantenía en alto, en gesto de rendición. - Lamento que no nos hayamos encontrado en circunstancias más agradables. Quizá si tu querida hermana tuviese la amabilidad de entender una simple e inofensiva broma.

\- Enjin, ¿qué tontería hiciste esta vez? – preguntó Serah con cierto grado de severidad.

\- ¡Nada malo, lo juro! – dijo Enjin. - Sólo me le acerqué por la espalda, le tapé los ojos y le dije _¿Quién soy?_ Ya sabes, esa clase de juego amistoso. No tenía ninguna intención de asustarla o hacerle daño, sólo lo hice porque pensé que eras tú, Serah, en serio, de espaldas ustedes dos son muy parecidas, aunque me pareció extraño porque te veías más alta, nunca imaginé que podría ser en realidad Lightning. Todos aquí usan el mismo uniforme y no me imaginé que pudiera ser ella.

\- Enjin, aunque fuera dirigido a mí, está muy mal que asustes a las personas de esa forma. – Serah lo regañó de una forma que recordaba a la de una maestra sermoneando a un niño pequeño. – No sabes cómo puede reaccionar la gente.

A Enjin eso le había quedado ya claro, especialmente después de que Lightning le había amenazado con su arma.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Enjin dijo esto encogiéndose de hombros. En ningún momento Lightning había dejado de apuntarle. – Hey, Light, si ya ha quedado claro, ¿podrías por favor dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa y de mirarme de esa manera? Tu expresión da miedo, ¿sabes?

Lightning no dijo nada, ni se movió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me disculpe? Ya lo he hecho. ¿O prefieres que me arrodille e implore clemencia?

Serah también la miró de la misma forma que había mirado a Enjin. Lightning ciertamente no tenía culpa de nada, pero pareció darse cuenta de que había exagerado un poco y bajó el arma. Los curiosos al ver que el asunto había sido zanjado sin mayores consecuencias, comenzaron a dispersarse, entre aliviados y decepcionados. Nadie que conociera a Lightning querría verla realmente furiosa. Cloud y Tifa también se llevaron a Yuffie con ellos, a pesar de que esta última quería quedarse a indagar todavía más sobre el misterioso intruso.

Enjin emitió un suspiro de alivio, y se relajó, bajando también las manos. Aquel día había estado plagado de momentos incómodos, pero Enjin se los había buscado todos, como siempre. Decidió que lo mejor sería desaparecer de la vista de Light, ya podría ver a Serah en otra ocasión, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a moverse, sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro.

\- Espera un momento, colega. – Snow lo detuvo de pronto. – Hace un momento has dicho, ¿Qué pretendías hacerle una broma a mi Serah? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

\- ¡Snow! – comenzó a decir Serah, pero Snow siguió hablando, su tono de voz haciéndose más grave.

\- ¿De dónde conoces a Serah, eh? ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?

Enjin se quitó la mano de Snow del hombro y se alejó unos pasos de él, y se preguntó cuándo ese día terminaría. Enjin no lo sabía, pero su sola presencia en aquel lugar era ya motivo suficiente para que la gente sospechara de él. Y Enjin en sí mismo era un imán para los problemas debido a su complicada personalidad y a su expresión astuta, orgullosa y calculadora, que sólo podía pertenecer a alguien que no planeaba nunca nada bueno. La sonrisa de un villano, en opinión de algunos.

\- ¿Es que todos los estudiantes de esta academia son tan problemáticos? Para empezar, ¿podrías decirme quién eres tú, e, igualmente, por qué te importa tanto Serah?

\- ¿Por qué, dices? ¡Porque Serah es mi futura novia, obviamente! – gritó Snow, enfadándose del todo ante el tono con que Enjin le había hecho esa última pregunta.

\- ¡Snow! ¡No vayas diciendo esa clase de cosas en voz alta! – gritó Serah, poniéndose roja de vergüenza. - ¡La gente se hará ideas equivocadas!

\- No recuerdo haber aprobado esa clase de relación entre mi hermana y tú, Snow. – añadió Lightning, mirándolo severamente. – De hecho, creo haberte dicho ya en varias ocasiones que no lo aceptaré nunca. Serah tampoco te ha aceptado, igualmente.

\- ¡No lo ha hecho porque apenas me dejas acercarme a ella, Nee-chan*! [Nota de Dann: Hermana mayor]

\- ¡No me llames así! – exclamó Lightning. – ¡Tienes suerte de que te dejo hablarle siquiera! Serah te aprecia, así que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, ¡pero aún así! – Lightning comenzó a enfadarse de nuevo. Esto era normal, especialmente cuando discutía con Snow, cuya obsesión por Serah resultaba exasperante.

\- ¡Ya dejen de discutir por mí! ¡Cielos, ustedes son tan…!

\- Serah, vámonos de aquí. Dejemos a estos dos discutiendo y demos un paseo por la academia, todavía queda tiempo para…

Snow se interpuso una vez más entre Enjin y Serah.

\- ¡Tú y Serah no irán a ninguna parte!

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Enjin ya estaba impacientándose. - ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir qué hace Serah o no? Ni siquiera Light puede, ¿no es cierto?

\- No me llames así, estúpido. Te dispararé la próxima vez que lo hagas.

\- Veo que todavía me tienes algo de aprecio. – Enjin le sonrió a Lightning y esta giró la cabeza. Enjin se dirigió a Snow. – Mira, Snow, ¿cierto? No pretendo quitarte a tu chica, que no es tu chica, pero dejemos eso aparte. Serah es mi amiga tanto como puede que lo sea tuya, ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace unos años, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Sólo quería conversar un poco con ella, podría decirse que vine hoy a este lugar con ese propósito. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de prestármela por sólo unos minutos, realmente te lo agradecería.

Snow no supo qué responder, pero tampoco quería ceder ante un completo desconocido.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, Serah? – preguntó Snow, después de unos segundos. - ¿Quieres pasarte el resto del receso conmigo, con Lightning o con este tipo?

\- Serah miró a Snow, luego a Lightning, y finalmente a Enjin. Los tres la miraban, expectantes.

\- La verdad, lo que me gustaría es que los tres pudieran llevarse bien. – dijo Serah. – No me gusta verlos peleándose ni discutiendo por tonterías sin sentido, que es lo que normalmente hacen, todos ustedes, especialmente tú, hermana. Con esto dicho, estoy bastante molesta con los tres, así que me voy sola, por esta vez.

Serah comenzó a alejarse sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir una palabra. En realidad, Serah se había alegrado mucho de ver a Enjin después de tanto tiempo, pero al parecer no había cambiado en nada. Además, algo le decía que aquella no era la última vez que lo volvería a ver, por lo que no le importó demasiado dejarlo esa vez con su hermana y uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Y…. se fue. – sentenció Enjin. Miró a Lightning y a Snow con una expresión cargada de pena. – Wow, muchas gracias, hermana y futuro novio, han hecho un gran trabajo en mantenerla feliz.

\- ¡Para empezar, es tu culpa por atacarme así de la nada! – exclamó Lightning.

\- Eh, ¿ahora vas a verter tu furia conmigo después de todo? Quizá deberíamos resolver nuestras diferencias de una vez, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Te refieres a un duelo? – Lightning sopesó la idea. Snow pareció interesarse en lo que acababa de decir. – Para empezar, Enjin, ¿qué demonios haces aquí en Advent Academy? No eres estudiante, ¿cómo has podido entrar aquí? ¿A este mundo, siquiera? La última vez…

\- Como ya dije antes, se me dio la oportunidad de venir y no quise desaprovecharla para ver a algunos conocidos míos que estudian aquí, Serah y tú incluidas. Si te preguntas si tengo permiso para estar aquí, bueno, podría decirse que lo tengo. El profesor Raines me vio en su clase esta mañana y no puso ninguna objeción a mi presencia, así que no hay problema, al menos, no más allá de todos los estudiantes que quieren matarme, cuyo número al parecer aumenta cada minuto que pasa.

\- Para ti es realmente fácil hacer enemigos. – declaró Lightning.

\- No puedo refutar eso. – Enjin se encogió de hombros. – Ahora, decíamos, ¿qué tal si utilizamos el gimnasio de la academia después de clases y tenemos un pequeño combate de práctica? Nos servirá para ajustar todas las cuentas.

\- Si ese es el caso, ¡permítanme unirme también! – dijo Snow. – Todavía no te he aceptado como mi rival, ¡Ni lo haré! ¡Yo seré quien obtenga el corazón de Serah al final!

\- ¿Vas a seguir con eso? – Enjin preguntó con sorna. – Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en Serah de esa manera.

\- ¡Como si fuera a creerte! ¡Obviamente intentas que baje la guardia para robármela en el momento que no esté prestando atención!

\- Para empezar, no es tuya. – declaró Lightning. - ¡Y ya deja de hablar de Serah como si fuera un trofeo o algo parecido!

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Mi amor por Serah es el más puro que existe y…!

\- Ahórratelo, por favor, te lo suplico. – Enjin sólo quería terminar con todo aquel asunto de una vez. – Lightning, ¿aceptas mi desafío o no? Por supuesto, Snow puede participar si así lo desea. – Enjin sonrió una vez más. – Por mí no hay problema.

Lightning sonrió por primera vez en todo el día. Fue una sonrisa confiada, similar a la que Enjin normalmente usaba.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que acepto. Me las vas a pagar por haberme agarrado con la guardia baja de esa forma.

\- Bien, entonces supongo que no te importará hacer equipo conmigo, ¿cierto, nee-chan? – preguntó Snow. - ¡Yo también tengo cuentas que ajustar con este sujeto!

\- ¿Ustedes dos contra mí, eh?... Me parece justo. – Enjin parecía satisfecho. Las cosas no habían ido exactamente como había planeado, pero ahora el camino se le había allanado un poco, y cumplir la meta principal con la que se había dirigido a Advent ahora le sería mucho más sencillo, o al menos, eso esperaba.

 **/**

Squall escuchó la historia de Cloud y Tifa con interés.

\- Déjenme ver si entiendo bien. El misterioso Enjin tuvo otro encontronazo con alguien de la clase 5, Lightning, nada menos, y en un momento parecieron resolver el problema hablando, luego, ustedes se fueron, y minutos después se anunció que un duelo tendría lugar al día siguiente y que Lightning y Snow se enfrentaría a un invitado especial de la academia.

Tifa asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué el duelo es hoy? – preguntó Squall. Algo raro en él, parecía especialmente interesado.

Tifa y Cloud asintieron. De hecho, el combate tendría lugar a las 10:00 de la mañana, es decir, dentro de una hora. Squall decidió que había holgazaneado demasiado tiempo.

En un par de minutos estuvo vestido, y los tres juntos se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio de la academia Advent, donde estaba a punto de ocurrir un evento que quedaría por mucho tiempo grabado en la memoria no sólo de los tres jóvenes que participaron sino de toda la escuela y de todos los que estuvieron presentes aquel día.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

Dann:

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFF!

Eso fue largo. Largo de planear, y mucho más largo de escribir. Todavía no estoy del todo satisfecho con el resultado, pero es algo.

¿Qué sucedió en este primer capítulo? No mucho, realmente. Sólo sentar las bases para esta historia, que todavía no están bien sentadas, pero igualmente…

El personaje que más destacó en este primer capi fue, probablemente, Enjin. ¿Què puedo decir? Es mi culpa, probablemente haya brillado mucho más que los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia. En el próximo habrá un combate, y aparecerán muchísimos más personajes. Además, aparecerá el verdadero conflicto que espero quede aunque sea un poco decente. Esta historia es un poco rara, hasta para mí, lo admito, así que usen las guías que vienen con ella para cualquier duda, incluso yo las uso de cuando en cuando.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_ _Las expectativas suelen generalmente traicionar hasta a los menos ilusos_


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVENT ACADEMY**  
 **-Capítulo 2-**

**ADVERTENCIA, NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Tuve que (re)escribír este capítulo hace 2 días, el pendrive donde lo guardaba se estropeó (maldita suerte) y, bueno, lo escribí a lo loco, y no he podido ni siquiera revisarlo con calma. Probablemente algunas cosas no estén claras del todo, así que les ruego comenten cualquier tontería que pueda haber escrito. Muchas gracias por leer y espero disculpen cualquier error extraño.

 **Capítulo 2.** _En todo buen combate gana quien dude menos_

Aquella mañana de sábado el gimnasio estaba ya bastante concurrido. Aunque digo gimnasio, aquel lugar realmente podría ser considerado un estadio. El edificio ocupaba gran parte de los terrenos de la academia, y estaba diseñado en forma de coliseo, de manera que todos los asistentes, en su mayoría estudiantes, pudieran ver el combate. Además, grandes pantallas holográficas flotaban en el aire y transmitían desde diversos ángulos mucho más cercanos al terreno.

La razón era un acontecimiento inusual, por lo que todo el mundo estaba especialmente excitado. Un combate estaba a punto de ocurrir, entre Enjin Sylverlight, un joven cuyo nombre e identidad ya se habían regado por toda la academia, y Lightning Farron, una de las estudiantes más fuertes de su año. Aunque era un duelo de carácter extraoficial, seguía siendo una pelea interesante. Muchos incluso habían apostado, casi todos en favor de la joven estudiante.

Incluso había muchos profesores interesados en el combate. Algo así sólo ocurría una vez en la vida. La seguridad de la academia, que se decía era de clase universal, había sido violada ( muy fácilmente) por el joven Enjin, quien, irónicamente, era el hijo del hombre cuya compañía creo ese sistema de seguridad. Muchos sospechaban que Enjin conocía un punto débil en el sistema y se había aprovechado de él para entrar. Al respecto, la dirección de la academia todavía no había tomado medidas, incluso habían aceptado que tuviera un duelo. Quizá pensaran que el hecho mismo de enfrentar a Lightning en combate era suficiente castigo. Y si era así, no estaban para nada equivocados.

Lightning y Snow ya se encontraban en el terreno, vistiendo sus uniformes. Lightning no parecía muy contenta.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó, impaciente, mirando hacia el gran reloj en las pantallas que marcaba las 09:98. – ¿Por qué no llega?

Se refería, por supuesto, a Enjin. El combate debía comenzar a las 10 de la mañana, y el joven aún no había tenido la decencia de aparecer.

\- Tranquila, nee-chan. – Snow le puso una mano en el hombro, aunque él también estaba un poco impaciente por empezar. – Todavía quedan dos minutos.

\- ¡Tarde! ¡Llevamos aquí diez minutos!

\- La hora acordada fue las diez. – dijo Snow. – Tengamos un poco de paciencia.

El gran reloj marcó las 9:59 de la mañana, y la gente comenzó a gritar y, algunos, a abuchear, cuando, por la otra entrada del coliseo, apareció Enjin Sylverlight.

Iba vestido con ropas de salir (nadie creería que estaba a punto de tener un combate), su camisa era azul y llevaba bordado el símbolo de la casa Sylverlight, un halcón plateado volando hacia la luna, en la espalda. Saludó a todo el mundo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Lightning por su parte, tenía una expresión seria, pero se alegraba de que hubiera cumplido su promesa.

\- Llegas tarde. - dijo, a modo de saludo. - Ya creía que te habías acobardado.

\- No, ustedes llegan temprano. No me perdería una oportunidad como esta por nada... - respondió Enjin, al tiempo que se ponía unos guantes deportivos de artes marciales. - Estás radiante como siempre, Lightning. Y Snow, veo que también estás listo.

Snow chocó el puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

\- Hoy vas a recibir la paliza de tu vida...

En las gradas ya se encontraban Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Tifa, Serah y muchos otros estudiantes de las clases 2 y 5, que coincidían muchas veces y habían tomado la costumbre de sentarse juntos. En el estadio en general había estudiantes de todas las clases, incluso algunos de la clase 9, como Kuja, un joven de cabello azul y largo cuyo rostro se ensombreció al ver a Enjin.

El árbitro, el profesor Auron de la clase 2, se acercó a los contrincantes, y anunció a todo el mundo, su voz resonando a través del diminuto micrófono instalado en su ropa:

\- Será un combate de un solo round, utilizarán el **Sistema de Paradigmas** que actualmente se está probando en nuestra academia. Tengo entendido que está familiarizado con el sistema,¿cierto, señor Sylverlight?

\- Sí, lo he probado un par de veces antes. – dijo Enjin, sonriente, mientras observaba el brazalete que le habían entregado antes de salir al terreno, que ahora llevaba puesto en su muñeca izquierda. Lightning y Snow también tenían brazaletes ornamentados de forma similar: eran plateados, y tenían una joya incrustada en la parte superior. – No soy tan bueno como mis amigos aquí presentes, pero me las arreglaré de algún modo.

En el público…

\- ¿Paradigmas? – preguntó Yuffie, interesada. Serah procedió a explicar:

\- Es un sistema de combate creado por el profesor Cid y por el padre de Enjin, de la compañía Sylverlight. Ahora lo están probando en la clase 5, aunque algunos miembros de otras clases también participan en el proyecto. Permite, en pocas palabras, aprender ciertos grupos de habilidades en poco tiempo. Es muy complicado de explicar. Esos brazaletes contienen datos incrustados de diferentes técnicas y magias, y otorgan esos conocimientos a quien los use, a nivel inconsciente, como si siempre lo hubieran sabido. Lo entenderás mejor cuando veas el combate. Yuffie asintió, y volvieron a concentrarse en lo que ocurría en el estadio.

[ **Paradigmas, más info** : Existen seis tipos básicos de paradigmas, y paradigmas compuestos que se logran mediante la combinación de los básicos. Los básicos son: _Ravager_ (especialista en magia de ataque), _Commando (_ combate cuerpo a cuerpo), _Sentinel_ (defensor), Synergist (soporte), Saboteur (anti-enemigos), y _Medic_ (curador). Para hacer un paradigma combinado, en un combate oficial, es necesario utilizar un paradigma base, seguido de otro paradigma. Algunas habilidades del primer paradigma utilizado permanecen en la memoria inmediata del usuario, permitiendo su fusión con habilidades del nuevo paradigma. Más sobre esto en próximos capítulos.]

\- Sólo podrán realizar tres cambios de paradigma – explicó el profesor. – Después del tercero, el brazalete se bloqueará, así que escojan sabiamente qué paradigma desean usar. En cuanto a los paradigmas: deben escogerlos antes de comenzar el combate. Cualquier paradigma y combinación de paradigmas está permitida siempre que el sistema lo acepte. Por supuesto, no se puede cambiar dos veces hacia el mismo paradigma, aunque es posible cambiar hacia un paradigma ya utilizado la primera vez, desde uno diferente. Lightning actuará como líder y Snow será el apoyo. Si Lightning o Enjin son incapacitados, el duelo termina. No recibirán daño real, pero experimentarán dolor como si lo fuera. Pueden utilizar cualquier arma a su disposición. ¿Está todo claro?

Los tres asintieron. Se escucharon murmullos de aprobación en el público.

En el público...

\- ¡Debería ser yo allí abajo! ¡Ese condenado bastardo todavía no me las ha pagado!

\- Cállate y observa la pelea. Puede que aprendas algo sobre él y si te lo cruzas de nuevo puedas patearle el culo en el futuro.

\- Qué molesto, debería estar en mi casa estudiando y no aquí con esta panda de tontos.

Seifer, Squall y Cloud expresaron sus opiniones sobre el combate. Junto a ellos…

\- ¡Cloud! ¡No digas esas cosas!

\- ¡Esto es muy excitante! ¡Casi puedo sentir sus poderosas auras desde aquí!

\- Espero que nee-chan y Snow no sean demasiado duros con él.

Tifa, Yuffie, y Serah, sentadas junto a ellos, también compartieron sus impresiones.

En el estadio, Enjin retrocedió hasta una de las marcas en el suelo, donde se suponía que debía estar al comenzar el combate. En cuanto el árbitro diera la señal…

\- ¡ _Comiencen_! – exclamó el árbitro repentinamente, al tiempo que daba un salto y salía del escenario.

Enjin se giró, sorprendido, mientras el estadio estallaba en vítores.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó, activando su brazalete. Vio que Snow y Lightning ya habían comenzado a ejecutar el programa de cambio de paradigmas.

 _Bien jugado,_ pensó Enjin, admitiendo que le habían sorprendido, _Así que vamos a ponernos serios incluso desde el principio, ¿eh?_

Enjin rápidamente pensó en una estrategia. _Esto podría tornarse interesante._

 _ **¡Paradigm Shift!**_

Con este comando de voz, Enjin cambió sus habilidades de combate. Lightning y Snow ya habían cambiado, y Lightning, sacando su sable-pistola personalizado, estaba lista para luchar.

\- Bien, Lightning Farron, ¿qué tal si tenemos un pequeño concurso? – dijo Enjin, sintiendo la energía fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. – Si te derroto, tendrás que admitir que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte a ti y a tu hermana. Además, me dejarás tener una cita con ella.

\- En tus sueños. – Lightning se puso en posición de ataque.

\- ¡Como si fuera a permitirlo, maldito! – Snow comenzó a quejarse.

\- ¡Snow! ¡Concéntrate en el plan! – ordenó Lightning al tiempo que daba un salto y comenzaba a cargar magia en la punta de su sable. La energía a su alrededor le permitió permanecer flotando ligeramente en el aire.

Enjin decidió que era el momento de atacar. Llenó sus manos de energía y dio un salto se lanzó hacia Light lo más rápido que su paradigma le permitía.

Sin embargo, Lightning terminó primero, y lanzó tres esferas de magia que comenzaron a volar hacia Enjin a gran velocidad. Enjin Esquivó las dos primeras, pero la tercera era mucho más rápida que las anterioes, y tuvo que golpearla con su puño cargado, con la esperanza de desviarla. Sin embargo, La esfera explotó al chocar con su puño, el impacto enviándole hacia atrás y haciéndole caer al suelo.

 _Firaga... Claro. Un comienzo digno de Lightning._

[ **Firaga** : Un hechizo del paradigma Ravager. Crea un número de bolas de fuego que persiguen al enemigo (o a objetos que emitan calor) y explotan al contacto.]

Lightning volvió a lanzar tres esferas de fuego. Mientras tanto, Snow también parecía estar terminando de conjurar algo. Enjin se recuperó rápidamente, y esquivó como pudo los ataques, saltando hacia atrás con no poca destreza.

 _Mierda, no puedo acercarme._ Enjin comenzó a replantearse su estrategia. Lightning al parecer estaba usando un paradigma basado en la magia. Sin embargo, en lugar de conjurarla como haría un mago negro cualquiera, Lightning era capaz de lanzarla directamente y dirigirla hacia un punto en específico, aunque no podía lanzar más de tres a la vez.

 _Bien eso me otorga cierto margen de respuesta_ , Enjin se dispuso a contraatacar. Al mismo tiempo, Snow terminó de cargar su hechizo y lo lanzó hacia Lightning.

\- Aquí tienes, ¡Nee-chan!

Enjin se le acercó a gran velocidad, corriendo en zig-zag para evitar las bolas de fuego que seguían lloviendo, en intervalos de tres. Lightning se detuvo de pronto. Sabía que mientras un hechizo estuviese haciendo efecto sobre ella no podía atacar, o el buff no funcionaría. El joven dio un salto, y dirigió su puño cerrado hacia ella. Sin embargo, Lightning se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Eh? Enjin golpeó el aire.

Lightning apareció a escasos centímetros de donde había estado, y Enjin movió su puño rápidamente, pero Lightning volvió a desaparecer. Enjin se giró, presintiendo el peligro. Tres copias de Lightning (en efecto, tres exactamente iguales a ella) aparecieron frente a él.

\- ¿A quién estás mirando? – preguntó una de las copias al tiempo que le golpeaba de lleno con el sable-pistola. Enjin fue lanzado hacia el suelo, cayendo de espaldas con mayor fuerza, tanta que la tierra donde cayó se cuarteó ligeramente.

Por supuesto, al ser este un combate simulado, no era posible recibir daño real, aunque sí era posible sentir dolor y cansancio. Además, usar paradigmas consumía mucho stamina. Lightning y Snow estaban acostumbrados gracias al entrenamiento, pero Enjin apenas había probado el sistema y no estaba del todo adaptado a él. Y los ataques de Lightning le hacían honor a su nombre: eran extremadamente rápidos.

El público no dejaba de aplaudir y animar a Lightning.

Enjin, algo atontado, se puso de pie y la observó. Todavía brillaba ligeramente, y se podían ver imágenes residuales a su alrededor, semejantes a dobles holográficos.

\- ¿Qué te ha parecido mi magia _Blink?_ – preguntó Snow, al tiempo que comenzaba a ejecutar un nuevo hechizo.

[ **Blink** : Un hechizo del paradigma _Synergist_. Crea imágenes residuales (semejantes a dobles) del objetivo que se mueven y confunden al oponente. Su efecto dura entre 30 y 50 segundos]

\- Cielos, jamás me lo hubiera esperado. – dijo Enjin mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose luego el polvo. – Supongo que con esas Lightning falsas a mi alrededor será bien difícil conectar un golpe.

\- Si ya lo sabes, ¿qué tal si admites tu derrota y te largas de este mundo de una vez?

\- Oh, pero Lightning, ambos sabemos que tú no quieres eso. – Enjin cargó sus puños con magia una vez más. – El público todavía no me ha visto ponerme serio.

La energía alrededor de Enjin se multiplicó de pronto.

\- **Paradigm Shift** \- dijo Enjin, y luego... - ¡ _ **Revengeance**_!

[ **Revengeance:** Un comando del paradigma _Sentinel_. La cantidad de daño recibido por el usuario se convierte en energía extra, duplicando la fuerza, resistencia y velocidad. Su efecto dura unos 70 segundos.]

Enjin dio un saltó hacia Lightning, esta volvió a esquivarlo dejando una imagen residual, y esta vez apareció a unos metros de él, al tiempo que disparaba una esfera de fuego hacia él. Enjin desvió esta vez el ataque y se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella. Ella esquivó una vez más, pero para entonces los ojos de Enjin ya se habían acostumbrado.

Esta vez, Enjin ignoró a la imagen residual y se dio la vuelta. Lightning apareció a sus espaldas y se encontró con el puño de Enjin dirigiéndose a su rostro. Rápidamente lo bloqueó con ambas manos, pero la fuerza de Enjin hizo que Lightning fuera lanzada hacia atrás, y cayera al suelo. El efecto de Blink desapareció.

\- Bien, y ahora…

Enjin continuó su ataque corriendo hacia Lightning quien comenzaba a levantaras; lanzando sus puños incontables veces hacia la desprotegida Lightning, sin embargo...

\- **Paradigm Shift!** \- Snow canceló lo que estaba haciendo y se lanzó hacia Enjin, interponiéndose entre él y la joven y deteniendo cada uno de sus puñetazos con una barrera mágica. - **¡Guard!**

[ **Guard** : Una habilidad del paradigma _Sentinel_. El usuario cubre inmediatamente a un aliado con una barrera defensiva capaz de anular gran cantidad de magias y ataques. No puede usarse con mucha frecuencia debido a que se debilita con cada uso.]

\- No te permitiré que toques a Nee-chan. – gritó Snow. - Yo soy quien debe protegerla, a ella y a Serah!

\- Tío, estás demasiado obsesionado con Serah. Si la atosigas demasiado, se alejará de ti. – Enjin dio dos pasos atrás para esquivar el puñetazo de Snow, y se concentró en Lightning, que repentinamente había retrocedido, aunque en su mirada se podía ver que planeaba algo.

\- **Paradigm Shift**. – dijo la chica suavemente.

Enjin sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.

\- Ya está. Esto es entre tú y yo, cabrón… - ¡Ahora vamos a acabar contigo de una vez!

Enjin lo ignoró y se lanzó hacia Lightning.

\- No tengo tiempo para ti, colega. – Enjin se acercaba a Lightning peligrosamente. – Si termino con la líder, esto acabará pronto.

Sin embargo, Enjin se detuvo de pronto. Una extraña energía apareció a su alrededor y lo hizo girarse sobre sus talones y darle la espalda a Lightning por completo.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede….? – se preguntó, desconcertado. Sus ojos buscaron a Snow, y se clavaron en él. Pudo ver que Snow estaba en posición de combate, y un aura amarilla emanaba de él.

\- Mírame cuando te hablo, bastardo… dijo Snow, con el rostro serio.

Enjin descubrió que estaba bajo los efectos de _Provoke_. Lentamente, en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a avanzar hacia Snow. Sus puños se cargaron de energía.

[ **Provoke** _ **:**_ Una habilidad del Paradigma _Sentinel_. Obliga al enemigo a concentrar su atención en el usuario, y en algunos casos, a atacarlo. Su efecto dura hasta que el objetivo lance un ataque, que generalmente estará dirigido hacia el usuario de la provocación]

Enjin intentó oponerse al hechizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Lo que era más, realmente estaba comenzando a desear golpear a Snow con todas sus fuerzas. Pero si lo hacía, era muy probable que Snow lanzara un contraataque con el doble de fuerza. Si esto sucedía, y debido al daño que ya Enjin había recibido de anteriores ataques, probablemente perdería. Lightning también estaba a punto de hacer algo.

 _Maldición_ , pensó Enjin, dándose cuenta de que ahora sí estaba en un aprieto.

\- Estás acabado… - dijo Lightning, al tiempo que lanzaba su hechizo, hacia Enjin. – ¡ _ **De-protega EX!**_. - Enjin se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

 _¡E... Ese conjuro...!_

[ **De-protega** : Una habilidad del paradigma _Saboteur_. Disminuye enormemente la resistencia del objetivo, haciéndolo más susceptible a los ataques físicos. Además, en su versión EX, todo el daño que pueda haber acumulado se intensifica en forma de dolor y cansancio. Su tiempo de duración varía. Uno de los ataques más peligrosos si utilizado contra un ser humano.]

Enjin sintió como si un gran peso muerto acabara de aparecer sobre sus hombros. Todo el daño que había acumulado, que hasta ahora no le afectaba gracias a los efectos del brazalete, de pronto salió a flote, haciendo que se detuviera por un segundo y pusiera una expresión afligida.

\- _Agh_ , cielos, Lightning, ¿era necesario que hicieras esto? – preguntó Enjin mientras reanudaba su caminata hacia Snow, ya quedándole menos de seis pasos. Resistirse era inútil. Snow sonrió.

\- Una victoria no es victoria si no haz utilizado hasta el último de los recursos. – respondió Snow por Lightning. – No me importa que seas el hijo de quien seas, entrar en nuestra academia sin permiso está prohibido, ¿sabes? – Enjin, bajo los efectos de su hechizo, lo atacó lanzandole un puñetazo. - ¡No hay forma de que nos quedemos callados…

Snow detuvo el puño de Enjin con su mano.

\- …después de que hayas manchado… -

Snow, poniéndose de pie, alzó a Enjin halándolo por su mano y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, lanzándolo en el proceso varios metros en el aire; saltando luego y agarrándolo por la cabeza con una mano…

\- _**¡El orgullo de nuestra escuela!**_

Snow empujó a Enjin hacia abajo y se lanzó junto con él hacia el suelo, poniéndolo delante de él de manera que se estrellara primero contra la tierra.

Cayeron con estrépito. Una inmensa nube de energía se levantó en el proceso, cubriendo gran parte del área en la que habían aterrizado.

Algo así hubiera, efectivamente, matado a una persona normal en una situación real. Pero esto era, recordemos, un combate simulado y no había posibilidad alguna de morir.

El estadio estalló en vítores. En el público…

\- ¡Eso fue alucinante! – Yuffie no podía contener su emoción. – Primero le hizo ¡zooom!, y luego, ¡BLAAAAM! Fue genial…

Serah no estaba feliz, por supuesto, pero se alegraba de que hubiera terminado por fin.

\- Al final, parece que el tal Enjin era sólo palabras… - dijo Squall, impresionado. – Aunque, viéndolo bien, Snow y Lightning hicieron un buen equipo. Son de los más fuertes de la escuela, después de todo.

\- Yo no cantaría victoria todavía. – dijo Seifer.

\- ¿Eh? – los otros a su alrededor lo miraron.

\- Me duele decirlo, pero ese tipo todavía no ha perdido.

\- ¿Que no ha perdido? – Squall miró al terreno, donde la energía resultante del ataque comenzaba a dispersarse. Y lo que vio allí lo dejó de piedra. De hecho, el estadio entero quedó de pronto en silencio.

Entre las partículas de energía que se dispersaban, dos personas se encontraban en el lugar donde había ocurrido el impacto. Snow yacía en el suelo, ahora inconsciente. Sobre él, con una mano puesta sobre su cabeza, estaba Enjin. Pareciera que hubieran intercambiado lugares mientras nadie estaba mirando.

Ni Lightning, ni nadie en el estadio tampoco podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

\- Uaaahh, eso fue peligroso. – dijo Enjin, mientras se levantaba y se frotaba los hombros, sintiendo las miradas de todo el estadio. – Suerte que reaccioné justo en el momento en que caíamos al suelo. Pero oye, tuve suerte. Es probable que ese ataque me hubiera matado, aun con las defensas del sistema. ¿En qué estaban pensando?

\- ¿Cómo…? – demandó saber Lightning, al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él, espada en mano. El combate continuaba. Enjin la esquivó y le lanzó un puñetazo, que ella esquivó a su vez. Siguieron hablando mientras intercambiaban ataques. - ¿Cómo es que pudiste evadir eso? Mi magia…

\- Sí, se supone que debería estar muy debilitado con Deprotega y que no podría hacer nada por Provoke. Sin embargo, en cuanto golpeé a Snow, el efecto Provoke desapareció. En ese instante cambié de paradigma, lo que obligó a Snow a soltarme, y utilicé _Reversal Chase_. Tuve que hacerlo todo en menos de dos segundos, no fue nada fácil. Pero supongo que tuve suerte, je je.

\- ¿Reversal Chase? Nunca había oído hablar de algo así.

\- Bueno… es una técnica nueva. De hecho, acabo de inventarla. – confesó Enjin con esa sonrisa que Lightning tanto detestaba. – Lo que hice fue, en pocas palabras, ponerme detrás de Snow a gran velocidad, y utilizar el momentum y su propia fuerza para impulsarlo a él contra el suelo, poniéndome sobre él de forma que me sirviera como escudo para amortiguar la caída. Recibí daño, pero él debe haber recibido aun mucho más que yo, ya que se llevó todo el impacto directo.

\- Inventar una técnica de sustitución sólo para salvar el pellejo… - Lightning estaba impresionada, tenía que admitirlo. – Sigues siendo el mismo maldito bastardo de siempre. ¡Pero no perderé! _**¡Paradigm Shift!**_

Lightning aumentó su energía de manera exponencial.

\- Esta es mi especialidad, _Commando_. Todavía deberías tener los efectos de Deprotega sobre ti. Un golpe será más que suficiente para derrotarte.

\- Entonces las condiciones no podrían ser mejores, Light. – dijo Enjin, sonriente. - Yo también he utilizado mi último cambio, y he vuelto a ser commando. Ambos podemos acabar con el otro en un solo ataque. ¡Veamos si son mis puños, o tu espada, los que cuidarán la espalda del otro en el futuro!– dijo Enjin, y en el instante en que Lightning lanzó su primer ataque, se puso de inmediato detrás de ella. Pero ella dedujo lo que intentaba hacer, y bloqueó hacia atrás con su espada. El puño de Enjin chocó con el mythril y Enjin tuvo que retroceder un poco.

Lightning se giró. Enjin lanzó incontables puñetazos hacia ella, y la chica repentinamente se puso detrás de él, a una velocidad que rivalizaba a la de Blink de hacía un momento.

\- ¿Eh? – se extrañó Enjin. Lightning lo golpeó y lo lanzó al aire. Enjin giró en el aire a tiempo para ver que Lightning saltaba hacia él, con la espada hacia delante, con la intención de apuñalarlo. No moriría, pero si la punta lo tocaba el duelo terminaría con su derrota. Enjin no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. - ¡Hey, haz hecho un Reversal Chase casi perfecto! ¡Aprendes rápido!

Enjin interceptó la espada y con destreza golpeó a Lightning y la envió lejos hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, Lightning recuperó el balance y cayó de pie, a varios metros de él. Enjin aterrizó luego hábilmente.

\- Vamos, cualquier idiota aprendería a hacer eso sólo de verlo un par de veces. – dijo Lightning, orgullosa.

 _Aunque tú lo aprendiste de verlo sólo una vez_ pensó Enjin, asombrado.

Lightning estaba cansada, aunque intentaba no aparentarlo. Muy rara vez la chica sufría tanto daño en un combate. Enjin no era un oponente cualquiera. Era rápido, fuerte, y se había adaptado perfectamente a cualquier situación que se le había presentado hasta el momento. Aun así, Light todavía tenía confianza en poder derrotarlo. Solo necesitaba un golpe directo.

\- Enjin, ¿sabes? Serah parecía muy feliz de ver que te encuentras bien. – dijo Lightning, mientras su espada bloqueaba los incansables golpes del joven. – Y en el fondo, me alegra haberte visto de nuevo. Pero sabes, sigues siendo un niñato arrogante, y eso es algo que no nos gusta. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender.

Lightning vio una apertura y lanzó una patada, algo raro en ella, pero Enjin la detuvo con su muñeca.

\- Lo sé, Light, una vez más, lamento haber intentado asustarte, a Serah, bueno, como sea. – Fue algo infantil de mi parte.

Enjin retrocedió dando grandes saltos. Pero al aterrizar, Deprotega volvió a actuar sobre él, y se debilitó un poco, obligándose a agarrarse el hombro izquierdo, presa del dolor.

Lightning se lanzó hacia él, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

 _Pero, ¿sabes una cosa, Light?_

Haciendo un swing hacia delante, Light se dispuso a dar el golpe final, pero Enjin desapareció. _¡Es un Reversal Chase!_ Pensó Lightning, y se giró, pero no vio a nadie allí. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Enjin no había pretendido aparecer a sus espaldas, sino justo delante de ella. Se volvió a girar, y se encontró con el rostro de Enjin justo frente al suyo.

 _Hay muchas razones por las que me tomé la molestia de venir hasta este mundo… pero... más que nada…_

Enjin la golpeó en el estómago, y la lanzó al aire, justo como hacía un momento atrás había hecho Snow. Esta técnica Enjin la había aprendido de él al haberla experimentado en carne propia.

Enjin entonces hizo un _Frontal Chase_ (acababa de llamar así a su nueva forma de Chase) y apareció justo frente a Lightning. La rodeó con un brazo mientras caía y puso la otra mano suavemente en el hombro de ella.

 _Fue para verte, Light_. _Necesitaba hacer esto._

Enjin inadvertidamente besó a Lightning en la mejilla.

Todo el estadio se quedó por completo en shock. El silencio se apoderó de todos los alrededores.

Pero este era un silencio inusual. Todos los relojes se detuvieron. Las pantallas se quedaron estáticas mostrando la misma imagen incompleta de _Ganador: Enjin Sylve..._

Cada persona en el estadio realmente había dejado de moverse, y no por la sorpresa de lo que acaba de suceder, sino porque el tiempo en sí realmente se había detenido.

Enjin separó sus labios de la cara de Lightning a la vez que caía suavemente sobre el terreno, semi-destruido como resultado de la pelea. Sólo él y Lightning no habían sido afectados por el repentino parón temporal. Light estaba inconsciente: había perdido la conciencia debido al último golpe que Enjin le había propinado, pero no sin antes darse cuenta de lo que Enjin acababa de hacer. Sus ojos, hasta el último segundo, habían sido la pura expresión de la sorpresa.

Enjin depositó a Lightning en el suelo.

\- Cielos, quizá me excedí un poco. – dijo, mirando a su alrededor. – Pero esto es algo increíble… realmente el tiempo se detuvo. Y lo que es más, tuvo que hacerlo en el mismo momento en que… - Enjin se sonrojó ligeramente al ver a Light una vez más. Recordó la sensación de sus labios. – Lightning intentará matarme cuando despierte. Es una lástima, no hubiera querido que las cosas resultaran de esta forma.

Registró uno de sus bolsillos y observó la pequeña esfera que le había entregado el misterioso hombre de la capucha negra que se le había aparecido hacía un par de meses atrás.

 **/**

En el techo de la compañía Sylverlight, ubicada en un mundo llamado Tierra. Enjin Sylverlight había subido sin ninguna razón específica, justo para encontrarse con un extraño individuo que afirmaba conocerlo, incluso le había llamado por su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? - preguntó Enjin al misterioso hombre. La capucha que llevaba ocultaba completamente su rostro.

\- Soy un amigo. - respondió el hombre, su voz era grave, como si no fuese humana. - Tienes todo el derecho de dudar, pero sabes, tu corazón alberga gran poder, y sé que eres un joven emprendedor, lleno de fuerza.

\- Ve al grano, hombre. ¿A qué te refieres con que mi corazón alberga poder?

\- Tu poder... puedes mostrármelo. - pidió el hombre. - Ya lo conozco.

El hombre alzó un brazo perpendicularmente y abrió la mano. De la nada, una extraña espada apareció en su mano. Enjin se sorprendió al verlo.

El joven lo imitó. Extendió la mano, y una espada similar apareció en su mano. La de Enjin tenía un diseño diferente. Tenían una forma extraña, similar a la de una llave. Enjin hizo un par de swings, luego la hizo desaparecer.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es la manifestación de tu poder. Toma esto... - el hombre puso en la mano de Enjin una esfera, del tamaño de una canica. Una luz blanca brillaba en su centro. - Este es un pequeño regalo. En Advent Academy está apareciendo una oscuridad cuyo poder amenaza directamente la continuidad del tiempo. Allí hay personas importantes para ti, cierto? Eso debería ser motivo suficiente. Es importante que vayas y la elimines, tú eres uno de los pocos que puede hacerlo. Tienes un poder que muy pocos en esta época poseen, y no debe ser desperdiciado. Esta piedra te ayudará a encontrar a la oscuridad, y a enfrentarla.

Enjin no había confiado del todo en el misterioso, pero como no tenía nada que perder, había decidido irse a Advent Academy a probar suerte.

De vuelta a la actualidad... El tiempo se había detenido misteriosamente.

Este era el resultado… Enjin no sabía por dónde podría empezar. Pero tenía a Lightning, y eso era algo bueno. Claro, eso si es que la chica estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

 **Cap-2 -Fin**

Notas finales:

Bueno, aquí estoy, en el segundo capítulo. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Pero aquí está. Muchas gracias a dani1.9sh por su review, el simple hecho de que notara la presencia de mi historia y decidiera seguirla me impulsó a escribir algo más. Ahora, si esto es o no de vuestro agrado, me gustaría que lo comentaran via review o mp, como prefieran. Todas sus opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, correcciones, etc. serán bien recibidas, sin importar si son buenas o malas. En este cap intenté lo mejor posible describir una pelea que, ciertamente, se vería mejor en forma de manga, pero mi incapacidad de dibujar me obliga a expresarlo todo mediante palabras. Y sobre el final… sí, muchos fans de Lightning probablemente querrán matarme. Pero oigan, esto es un fanfic, ¿OK? Es para divertirnos torturando escribiendo sobre nuestros personajes favoritos. Pudo haber sido peor... Y para los fans del Light/Hope, si es que alguno existe, un gran abrazo.

¡Gracias por leer!

Dann 30-5-2015, 01:55 hrs


End file.
